


Untitled

by groundedreamer



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, rin cries because he's rin, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundedreamer/pseuds/groundedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random short headcanon that I posted on tumblr earlier.</p><p>Sousuke visits Rin in Austraila for the first time and is still healing. Rin cries because his boyfriend is perfect. Just lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am, so please forgive any mistakes. I'll be going back soon to edit it, I just wanted to post it since I did on tumblr. Anyway, enjoy :)

The morning after the first time Sousuke visited Rin in Australia, Rin was covered in bite marks. He tried to stand as nonchalantly at the pool edge as he could, but kept nervously looking at his teammates walking towards him. As expected, within two seconds of seeing him, they collectively whistled and the room echoed with excited voices. 

“Good to see Rin’s settled down with a shark mate.”

“I wouldn’t say settled,” someone sniggered. 

One of them slapped Rin on the back, making his already red skin, flame. He scowled, wishing he could will his freckles out of existence. They only made it so much more obvious that he was blushing. 

“Shuddup,” he muttered without any bite. 

“You’re so cute,” one of his teammates said, while another one pinched his cheeks. The team had quickly figured out how much of a threat he wasn’t and now enjoyed taking the mickey out of him regularly. Dressing edgy only threw people off the scent for a little while. Rin bared his sharp teeth at them playfully.

“You’re all just jealous,” he said. “Couldn’t possibly get laid with all this around.” Rin  gestured suggestively at his legskin clad legs and firm abs, but the effect was ruined by the flush that refused to fade. Before his teammates could retort and the situation devolved into a muscle contest Gou would approve of, the coach came out from his office and barked at them to start their warmups. 

…

Rin pulled himself out of the pool, gasping for breath.  He’d pushed himself extra hard today to make up for his missed morning run.

“Easy there, Matsuoka,” the coach said from above him. “Don’t want to hurt yourself.”

“Right, sorry coach,” he said, still breathing hard.

“Oi, Rin,” a teammate said, “it looks like there’s some guy here for you.” He helped pull Rin to his feet and smacked his back bracingly. 

“Uwahh, scary,” the youngest team member said, coming up to stand next to Rin. “He’s so big.”

“Make sure he doesn’t hit your pretty face, Rin. We’d never be able to get the tear stains out.”

“Ugh, shut up,” Rin said, pushing at his team mate’s shoulder. “I’m tougher than I–” Rin let his sentence trail off when he realized who the big scary guy was. A wide grin spread across his face. He waved and ran over to the first row of seats where Sousuke stood waiting.  

“Sousuke! What are you doing here?” 

Sousuke shrugged, “I got bored and thought I’d come and watch you practice.” He put his hands in his hoodie pocket and offered Rin a smile. “You’ve gotten better, Rin.”

Rin felt his own smile grow so wide, his cheeks began to hurt.  He grabbed Sousuke’s hand from his pocket and started pulling him towards the pool. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

The team looked at Sousuke approaching hesitantly. Who was this foreboding giant that Rin was somehow able to pull along like a puppy? 

But as soon as Sousuke smiled and made a small polite bow of introduction, they melted and surrounded him, peppering him with questions about his life, how he liked it in Austrailia, did he swim?, that Sousuke answered in halted English. 

After they’d all had their fill and declared to Rin that they approved in his choice of a shark mate, they trooped out to take showers. Sousuke waved to them and flopped down next to Rin on the bench. 

“Wow,” he said, switching back to Japanese.  “Your teammates are a handful.” 

Rin snorted. “You have no idea, ” he said. He took Sousuke’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “They’re all good guys though, good hearts and hard workers. I’m glad I get to swim with them.” Sousuke smiled at the words.

After a few moments, Rin tugged on his hand. “Wanna swim?”

Sousuke nodded and pulled his shirt over his head. He was still wearing the shoulder brace. After a few tugs, it slipped off and Sousuke let out a sigh of relief. He rolled his shoulder experimentally a few times before stepping out of his pants and heading for the pool. Rin followed wordlessly. 

Rin jumped right in, while Sousuke slid off the edge to land lightly in the water. Sousuke wrinkled his nose when water got  his eye. He splashed Rin back as soon as he came up and then sunk into the water.  

Ahhh, he thought and blew bubbles out of his nose, so this is what the water of an Olympic pool feels like. He kicked once to reach the surface and floated on his back before starting a slow backstroke. 

He had better range of motion now after months of rehabilitation and his shoulder didn’t hurt in quite the same way, but a persistent heaviness told him that he would never swim again the way he wanted to. Sousuke sighed. He felt a twinge of something, but he wasn’t too distraught. He was still able to swim with Rin. Furthermore, the last couple of months showed him that he had options and a lot of them, it seemed. Sousuke sighed, who knew, he might end up seeing Makoto in class soon.  

Sousuke was diverted from his thoughts by Rin’s light touch on his back. He helped him make the turn and stayed with Sousuke the entire length back. After a few more lengths of the pool, Sousuke flipped and dove under the water to push back up into a standing position. He was blinking water out of his eyes, when Rin buried his face into his shoulder. Sousuke felt Rin breathe deeply and give his shoulder a quick kiss, like he hoped Sousuke wouldn’t notice. 

“Aw, Rin, it’s okay,” he said, testing his cheek against his wet hair. “I’m fine, don’t cry.” Rin sniffed and pushed away from Souduke and submerged himself in the water, hoping to make the few tears that did slip out indistinguishable from water. Sousuke smiled at the wavy red blob in the water. Rin cried just about every time Sousuke was in a pool. It made Sousuke feel warm and light, like wildflowers and sunny days. He found Rin’s hand under the water and pulled him towards the stairs. 

“Come on, let’s get ice cream and watch the little mermaid.”


End file.
